An assassin in the midst
by The Arcana Project
Summary: This story is for some of my friends. Go ahead and read if you like
1. Chapter 1

It was almost time. The servers for Yggdrasil were going to close and I couldn't help but take my last walk around the world I had grown to love so much. The shops that I bought countless items from, the dungeons that I had spent so many hours grinding until the last level. All the time I had spent here… the memories. I was a solo player so I didn't have much in the way of friends in this game, but I was the greatest solo in this game. I had reached the level required to make an npc and I instantly made my right hand man Wrath. Wrath was an npc built to be my man behind the scenes just in case something went wrong. He was an npc and didn't do much so he didn't count as a player and counted more like a summon and didn't ruin my solo status… besides I got my rank as the number one soloist long before I made him. He wore a cloak that covered his whole body including his face, hands, and feet. My class was that of assassin and had a lot of spells that had instant kill conditions. I've killed bosses with the spells many times before. It helped with my weapon being modified to match the power of the ultimate guild weapon. It took months upon months, spending a numerous amount of gold and farmed materials to get the custom weapon. It was a knife with one side of serrated edges and a hilt guard that had a spherical shape while the hilt looked ordinary to give comfort to the wielder. The weapon had a poison that was strong enough to kill anything for nothing was immune to it. It would rot the bones of the undead. It could suck the youth of a vampire until it became ashes. Those immune to physical weapons were not resistant to the poison. It's banned in pvp which was funny because its name was "Player Eater".

I looked at the time. Two minutes before midnight and the servers shut down.

"Wrath to my side" I commanded looking at the nearest market and as I did a ball of cloth flew from behind the counter and hit to floor and flattened.

If I were a regular player I would assume that there was nothing in the cloth, but the cloth rose up and took the form of a man. The man was Wrath.

"I guess this is our last time seeing each other?" I laughed and scratched my head as I said that to Wrath.

He didn't answer back… of course he didn't npcs couldn't answer back. It wasn't in their coding.

As the time counted down from ten I had said my last goodbyes. I counted down with my clock.

"Five, four, three" I took a deep breath as I remembered all my adventures I had here. The fetch quests, to the escort missions "Two…" as the timer hit zero I closed my eyes prepared to be kicked out of the VR.

I put my hands on my head to take off the gear as I opened my eyes, but when I reached for my gear I felt nothing but my ears and in front of my eyes was not my desk, nor the towns of Yggdrasil, but a field. The only thing in sight was the guild building of the great tomb of Nazarick which was weird because I knew it to be the dead center of the town I was in. I had to take a guess and assume that I was still in Yggdrasil, but when I tried to open a menu nothing appeared. I didn't know what was going on, but the only thing for certain was that I would get no information standing here. I would like to go to the guild house, but I would rather see if I could find a town. I set off on my journey. Step after step, hours upon hours and all I could see was the same old field going on endlessly. I wish I could teleport with a teleportation ring, but for me to do that I need to know the name of the place I want to teleport to. Wrath walked beside me, but didn't talk. After a while of walking there was still nothing in sight, but I was starting to get hungry. I was starting to notice things. I looked like my avatar in the game. Short brown messy hair about average in height and wore a cloak which was an assassin's best friend, but that would mean that I was still in the game. It didn't make sense because I should assume that I was in the game, but why can I feel and smell things? When I looked back there were mountains that weren't there before. They were where the guild building was.

"Come on! What is this!" I yelled to get out frustration. Wrath didn't react and was motionless.

I had decided to walk back to the guild building, but before I even got to turn around I heard a yell in the distance. I turned to the direction and saw a person come into vision who looked young like in his twenties. He had short black hair and was about the same height as me. Behind him were a group of men on horseback chasing him in my direction. They were playing with him prodding him as he ran with their spears and swords. There were four horse men two rode behind the group laughing as the other two played with their food. I got ready and prepared a sixth tier death magic. I ran to this person's aid

"Extended crypt!" I yelled pointing my hand that was glowing at the two horse men. Wrappings from underneath the ground tore through the grass and grabbed the two nearest horsemen snatching them off their horses and dragging them to the ground. The wrappings pulled them to the ground and as the wrappings had no problem going underground the bodies did. They were stopped by the ground and the wrapping squeezed the men. Bones vocally cracked and blood flowed from their eyes as they screamed in agony. There were only three things that could give at this point the tier six wrappings, the ground, or their bodies and what gave were the bodies. Their eyes popped from their sockets and their bodies curled into a state that looked almost like a pretzel. The boy tripped and the other two horse men stopped as they witnessed what had happened. They were shaking in fear.

"M-monster!" one of them yelled as he turned his horse around. The horse left, but the rider had no choice, but to stay because Wrath dragged him violently off the horse.

The other man was more courageous and stood his ground. "Who are you?" he asked me.

I ignored him and checked the boy. He was still alive albeit barely. "Hmmm nice to see how magic works here" I mumbled then stood the address the man. The two men that were on horses wore armor and looked like soldiers and a helmet to cover their faces.

"My name is Rufus, I'm just a regular human" I walked to the one that Wrath was holding and he cowered with fear as I walked up to him.

"I need to know where I am please tell me" I rubbed my finger against his chin and he started rattling in his armor.

"Wrath set the poor man down" on command Wrath did as he was told. "don't worry I just want you to send a message." When he hit the ground and was still shaking it was obvious that I was not going to get information out of him. I stepped to the side of the soldier so he and I could have the same point of view and I pointed to the kid on the ground. "See him? Well he is going to be the strongest human alive and you better not touch him. Got it?" the soldier shook his head up and down to communicate him confirming that he got it.

"Alright now you can go." The soldier ran for his life towards society I looked towards the braver warrior and without a word he left to trying to keep his honor as he left.

"Wrath I just realized." I said poking my cheek "We don't need two people to give a message." Wrath started running already getting on to what I meant. He jumped the brave warrior and sadly that warrior didn't make it three seconds.

When all was done I sat down to take a breather by the kid who was now knocked out.

"You know kid… your my new game plus." I put my hand on his head and pulled out my cash item. It was an item that transferred all items and abilities to a new account, but deleted the account that the items transferred from.

"Now let's preform an Experiment"


	2. Chapter 2

Argh… I felt groggy as I woke up, when I opened my eyes I was in a field, but I didn't know where the field was. I tried to search my memory, but when I did something was off. I must be coming up with a blank or something because when I searched through my memory nothing came up. Where I was, was a complete blank and as I tried to remember more the more I found out I couldn't remember anything. What I was doing, where I was going, and even who I was. What the hell? I had to at least know who I was, but zip came to mind. I started to check what I had to see if anything could remind me of anything. I was wearing a brown vest with a cloth undershirt and pants along with a belt. In the pockets of the pants were a few bronze coins and a compass which was useless considering I don't even know how to use it right now. On my belt was a sword in a sheath and a knife with a spherical hilt guard. Nothing gave me any clues to whom or where I was. I had black hair and that was literally all I knew about myself. With the information I had all I could do was walk. I travelled and went in the opposite direction as the mountains that were behind me when I woke up. I had a feeling that this was the right direction to be going in. After a bit of travelling I found I town. The town was full of stone buildings and the people were harvesting and farming. The salesmen were offering deals on their fish and the customers were trying to find their dinner.

When I entered this town I didn't waste time. I went from person to person and asked if they recognized me.

The common answer I got was "No sorry" and the other was a snobby "Should I?"

I cycled through all the villagers and got the same answers. Afterwards I bought some food and water from the markets and asked around for the nearest town or city. Most replied and said that there was a fortress city called E-Rantel to the east and that it was going to be at least a day's walk from this town called Norest.

"Thank you" I politely bowed my head to the last towns man and searched the town for an inn. The town was not very big it consisted of a few markets, a blacksmith, and an inn. When I entered the inn the place had wooden flooring with stone walls. On the very right side of the place was a stairs two a second floor where more rooms for guests were. In the middle of the room was a desk in a crescent shape with a worker tending to customers. The worker had a rough look to him and had a few scars on his face while the guests had a bit of armor on them with bronze necklaces.

I took my place in line and waited. I didn't want to talk to people I didn't know so I avoided all eye contact with everyone around me until I was first in line

"A room is two bronze" he held out to collect the money. I searched my pockets and grabbed the two bronze coins after a little while of searching and placed the money in his hand.

"Name please" he asked grabbing a pen and looking down at a book

"Ummm, what?" I nervously asked hoping he didn't mean what I thought he meant

"I need your name if you want a room" he looked up at me while his face was still towards the book.

"I'm just a regular person trying to get some sleep sir" I tried to shrug off the question

"It's required" he mumbled then he silently whispered the words "I hate guests…"

"My name is Person" I said trying to just get the key and leave

"Ok person…" he wrote the name down in his book and handed me the key. Afterwards I made my way past some guests coming in and up the stairs. My room was the furthest room from the stairs on the second floor. I opened the room to see a small room with a bed, desk, and a little space to put my stuff. I took off my belt and vest. It was getting dark outside so it was about time I had to go to sleep. My plans were to go to sleep then make my way to E-Rantel. I made my way to the bed and tried my best to sleep, but it wasn't as easy as I made it. I had too many questions about who I was that I started to become restless. I could sleep and ended up waiting until my eyes got too tired to keep open. I closed my eyes, but then I noticed something…

I heard the door open. Step after step I heard the footsteps of something getting closer to me. Next was the sound of a blade getting unsheathed. I started to put things together and I rolled out of bed towards the side that I had taken my belt off and the opposite side of this mystery person. As I did I managed to open my eyes and see that a guy in a cloak struck the bed with his sword and if I hadn't moved I would have been cut in two.

I struggled to get the sheets off of me while he readied his next attack. I grabbed my belt and dodged as the person slashed down. I took out my sword and guarded his next quick attack. This person had experience with a sword because it was hard for me to block every strike as he continued his attack. He finally backed me to a corner and disarmed me. He stabbed and I dodged to the right and took my knige out and nicked him in the arm.

He gasped in pain and dropped his weapon "Aaaaargh!" he screamed and ran out the door. I made chase, but as I got through the door he made it into the hallway which had windows and he jumped out, crashing through the window and I could no longer follow.

I fell on my butt and couldn't believe that I was still alive. I wasn't going to get sleep that night

 **That night the inn worker died of a poison with no cure**


End file.
